Defeat
Transfer is the thirteenth episode and season finale of the sixth season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on March 10, 2014. It is the seventy-eighth episode overall. Synopsis The Joker kidnaps Stephanie, so Tim forces the team to do anything to save her. Harley, Two-Face, and Croc await their fate in the A.R.G.U.S. HQ. Plot At Wayne Manor, Stephanie awakens in the night and looks around. She sees it is 2:00 am. She gets up and into the kitchen, where she begins to pour a bowl of cereal. As she does this she notices green in the darkness outside the window. She grabs a gun and investigates it from the window. It disappears and she forgets about it. Soon she turns around and the Joker is there. Stephanie begins to scream but Joker knocks her out and kidnaps her. Four hours later, Maggie, Ryder, and Gordon look around the kitchen of Wayne Manor and confirm Stephanie's kidnapping. Tim asks who would have done this and Maggie finds a green hair on the ground and tells them it was the Joker. Tim is angry and decides to go after the Joker himself. Bruce stops him and tells him this is the Joker who has a million goons and that this has to be a team effort. Tim looks around at Bruce, Diana, Clark, Barry, Damien, Maggie, Ryder, and Gordon and accepts. In their cell, Harley swings around on the bars, Two-Face watches her, and Croc tries to break open the bars. Harley lands and Two-Face kisses her. He tells her she did a great job as she begins to take off her clothes and falls back onto her bed in her underwear. Two-Face takes off his shirt and pants and lies next to her. She asks him if he wants to have sex and he begins to make out with her and take of his briefs. Killer Croc tells them it'll be their last enjoyable moment before death. Two-Face stops and asks him what he means. Croc tells them they will all be dead before the next day. The Joker washes the blood off his hands as Stephanie cries being tied to a chair in the background. The Joker is angry and tells her to stop sobbing but she continues. He dries his hands and grabs a knife. He sticks it to her neck and tells her to stop or he will cut. She stops and he drops the knife. At night, Red Robin, Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Flash, Robin, Maggie, Ryder, and Gordon walk on the streets of Gotham. Batman tells everyone to split up and search Gotham. Batman looks in the places Joker has hidden before but finds nothing but the Riddler, who he chains to a pole and calls the police on. Red Robin and Robin search through the sewers but find nothing but the skeletons of Killer Croc's victims. Wonder Woman and Superman fly in the sky and use their x-ray vision but find nothing around the city. Flash speeds around searching everywhere but can still find nothing. Maggie, Ryder, and Gordon search the alleyways and criminal bars but also find nothing. The group comes together and they realize the Joker must not be in Gotham. Waller talks to her agents about the Squad. She tells them to keep them under heavy watch as she plans their execution. Harley hears this as Killer Croc was able to make a small path under the cell that only Harley could fit through. Harley finds a sewer grate and opens it up. She arrives just outside the base and screams in excitement. The guards see her but she kills all three in one movement. The Joker finds out Riddler was arrested and is angry. Stephanie realizes if Joker is caught, there will be no supervillains to torment Gotham. She laughs at his cries and he comes over with the knife and stabs her leg. She screams in pain and yells for help. He removes the knife and licks the blood off. Stephanie cries and the Joker fiddles with the knife as she screams. Gordon arrives home and tells James he is home. He hears no answer. Gordon looks in James' room and then all around the house before finding a note from the Joker saying he kidnapped James. Gordon runs to the phone and calls Bruce. In the morning, the team regroups at the mansion. Tim rambles on about how Stephanie never wanted to get into vigilantism and only did because he and Kate did. Bruce hears Tim say Stephanie is from Keystone City and asks him to confirm it. Bruce remembers something about the Joker and looks it up to confirm it. The Joker is also from Keystone. Gordon tells them that before James and Barbara Kean moved back here they lived in Keystone. Bruce learns that the Joker and Stephanie were both from the same part of Keystone and hacks into live feed from the alleyway in between the apartment buildings the Joker and Stephanie lived in. Bruce sees green hair around the sewer grate in the alley and then asks Clark to use his super hearing. Clark hears a very faint scream from Stephanie and tells them team the Joker is hiding Stephanie and James there. The team prepare to leave but Bruce discovers that due to an ongoing FBI investigation of the entire city, no one is able to get into or leave Keystone. Tim is angry but Bruce reveals to the team they already have someone in Keystone. The Joker tortures Stephanie while also driving James crazy. The Joker unwraps the psychic layers of James that were able to calm the inner-psycho. James pleads with him to stop until the Joker hears a sewer grate open and close. He exits the part of sewer he is in and sees Batgirl in the darkness. The two fight and the Joker reminds her he shot and paralyzed her. Batgirl tells him she has friends. The Joker prepares to break her back again but she slides out and tackles him. She knocks his head against a pipe and he falls to the ground. Batgirl frees Stephanie and James. Later, at Wayne Manor, Bruce, Tim, Stephanie, and Gordon thank Barbara for her help. She tells them it was nothing and reveals her train ride back isn't for another five hours. Gordon gets a text from the hospital and gets worried as he runs out. Barbara follows him. At the hospital, Gordon and Barbara learn from a nurse that James' condition is not fixable. Gordon asks to do the same treatment as last time but the nurse reveals that the treatment cannot be done twice without permanent damage to the brain. Gordon asks if this means his son is once again mentally unstable. The nurse sadly nods and Gordon stands there in silence. Barbara hugs him. At that moment, James kills his doctor and escapes the guards. Gordon chases after him but James has already made his escape. At the Manor, Gordon reveals to Bruce he cannot do this again with James and that he is moving to Keystone with Barbara and Tim. Bruce realizes what this means and hugs him. Barbara then hugs Bruce as the two Gordons prepare for their train ride back. Bruce waves goodbye and Gordon tells him he is putting on a brave front. Bruce laughs and as the door closes Bruce begins to cries as he smashes several glass items around the kitchen. Ra's sits in his base. He admires a sword before a henchman walks in and reveals to Ra's that the League has voted to remove Ra's from the highest seat and replace it with the next relative in line, with or without blood relation, which would be Bruce or Damien, depending on the circumstances, and they cannot pass up the offer without their lives being ruined. Ra's asks a way to stop this. The henchman tells him he could kill both Bruce and Damien, which would grant Ra's another ten years, due to League law. Ra's smiles. Bane sits in his cell as Riddler sits in his own across. The Joker is thrown into one next to Riddler by the guards. Riddler asks why he did not put up a fight. The Joker tells them that they will see. In a view of Arkham from the outside, an explosion rocks the top floor. At the A.R.G.U.S. HQ, "In the Still of the Night" plays in the background as the camera shows the open cell and no supervillains in it and the quiet base. It shows several agents and technicians stabbed to death in their seats as one final shot shows Waller with the knife still in her chest and a note tapped to knife, revealing it was the Squad. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Keri Lynn Pratt as Cat Grant *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Nolan North as Thomas Elliot/Hush *Emma Stone as Stephanie Brown/Spoiler *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Guest Starring *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon (Special Guest Star) *Viola Davis as Amanda Waller *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth Trivia *This episode achieved 16.02 million U.S. live viewers. *Keri Lynn Pratt, Nolan North, and Andrew Stewart-Jones do not appear in this episode as Cat Grant, Hush, and Chris Allen. *This episode received critical acclaim. It scored 69% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 78 out of 100 on Metacritic, and 7.3/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include Viola Davis and Jeremy Irons as Amanda Waller and Alfred Pennyworth, while Sarah Hyland is credited as a "Special Guest Star" for her appearance as Barbara Gordon. *This episode is rated TV-14 for D-L-S-V. *This episode marks the return of Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul, after the character has been missing in appearances since the sixth episode of the season. This is due to Neeson filming and promoting two of his films.